mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kim Basinger
| birth_place = , U.S. | occupation = Actress Producer | years_active = 1969–1975 (model) 1976–present (actress) | spouse = (divorced) (divorced) }} Kimila Ann "Kim" Basinger ( , often mispronounced -in-jər; born December 8, 1953) is an American actress and former fashion model. She is known for her portrayals of Domino Petachi, the Bond girl in Never Say Never Again (1983), and Vicki Vale, the female lead in Batman (1989). Basinger received a Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress - Motion Picture nomination for her work in The Natural (1984). She won an Academy Award, Golden Globe, and Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Supporting Actress for her performance in L.A. Confidential (1997). She also appeared in 9½ Weeks (1986), and 8 Mile (2002). Early life Basinger was born in Athens, Georgia. Her father, Don Basinger, was a big band musician and loan manager[http://www.filmreference.com/film/64/Kim-Basinger.html Kim Basinger biography]. Film Reference.com. who landed in Normandy on D-Day.[http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/contributor/1800011707/bio Kim Basinger]. Yahoo Movies. Her mother, Ann, was a model, actress, and swimmer who appeared in Esther Williams films. The third of five children, she has two brothers, Mick and Skip, and two sisters, Ashley and Barbara. Basinger's ancestry includes German, Swedish and Cherokee, and she was raised a Methodist. When Basinger was 16, she started modeling by winning the Athens Junior Miss contest. She then won the title “Junior Miss Georgia”. She competed in the national Junior Miss pageant and was offered a modeling contract with Ford Modeling Agency. She turned it down in favor of singing and acting, but reconsidered and went to New York to become a Ford model. Career Not long after the Ford deal, Basinger was on the cover of magazines. She appeared in hundreds of ads throughout the early 1970s, most notably as the Breck Shampoo girl. She alternated between modeling and attending acting classes at the Neighborhood Playhouse as well as performing in Greenwich Village clubs. In 1976, after five years as a cover girl, Basinger moved to Los Angeles to act. After guest roles on TV shows such as Starsky and Hutch and Charlie's Angels in 1976, and a starring role on the short-lived series Dog and Cat (1977), her first feature-length role was in a made-for-TV movie, Katie: Portrait of a Centerfold (1978) in which she played a smalltown young woman who goes to Hollywood to become an actress and winds up a famous centerfold for a men's magazine. She was then cast as a prostitute in From Here to Eternity (1979), in which she starred alongside Natalie Wood. Basinger played the same character in a 13-episode TV spinoff in 1980. She made her theatrical film debut in Hard Country (1981) with Jan Michael Vincent, followed by Mother Lode (1982) with Charlton Heston. Basinger's breakout role was as Bond girl Domino Petachi in Never Say Never Again (1983), starring opposite Sean Connery. She posed nude for Playboy to promote the film. Basinger said Playboy led to opportunities such as Barry Levinson's The Natural (1984), co-starring Robert Redford, for which she earned a Golden Globe nomination as Best Supporting Actress. She starred opposite Mickey Rourke in the sexually provocative 9½ Weeks (1986). Oscar-winning writer-director Robert Benton cast her in the title role for the film Nadine (1987) with Jeff Bridges. Basinger played Vicki Vale in the 1989 blockbuster Batman, directed by Tim Burton. Directors repeated her in their films, such as Blake Edwards for The Man Who Loved Women (1983) and Blind Date (1987), as well as Robert Altman for Fool for Love (1985) and Prêt-à-Porter (1994). In 1992, Basinger was guest vocalist on a re-recorded version of Was (Not Was)'s "Shake Your Head", which also featured Ozzy Osbourne on vocals, and reached the UK Top 5. In the video for Tom Petty's 1993 song "Mary Jane's Last Dance", Basinger played a dead woman whom Petty brings home from the morgue for dinner, dressing her in a wedding gown. Later, Petty is shown throwing her into the sea. In a macabre ending, she floats with her eyes open. Basinger acted less in the 1990s to take care of her family. She made a comeback in 1997 as the femme fatale in the neo-noir L.A. Confidential, co-starring Russel Crowe. This earned her an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress, as well as the Golden Globe and Screen Actor's Guild Award. The film's director, Curtis Hanson, cast her once more as Eminem's mother in 8 Mile (2002). She appeared mostly in television and independent films such as While She Was Out, The Burning Plain, and Lifetime's The Mermaid Chair. She was also seen in the mainstream thrillers Cellular (2004) and The Sentinel (2006), and The Informers (2009). Basinger played Zac Efron's mother in the 2010 film Charlie St. Cloud. Personal life at the 1994 César Awards ceremony in Paris.]] In the 1970s, Basinger lived with model Dale Robinette.http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/contributor/1800011707/bio On October 12, 1980, Basinger married makeup artist Ron Snyder-Britton (born 1938), who worked on the crew of her film Hard Country. The marriage ended in divorce in 1988. He later wrote a memoir, Longer than Forever: The Story of Our Strange Marriage, in 1998, about their time together and her rumored affair with actor Richard Gere, with whom she starred in No Mercy (1986) and Final Analysis (1992).Britton, Ron. [http://www.blake.co.uk/e-store/product.php?productid=4971&cat=37&page=7 Longer than Forever]. Blake Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-1-85782-325-7. After the divorce, Basinger dated casting director Jon Peters and singer Prince.http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/contributor/1800011707/bio Some family members recommended Basinger buy the small town of Braselton, Georgia in 1989 for $20 million, to establish as a tourist attraction with movie studios and film festival, but she met financial difficulties and sold it in 1993. The town is now owned by developer Wayne Mason. In a 1998 interview with Barbara Walters, Basinger admitted that "nothing good came out of it," because a rift resulted within her family. Her financial difficulties were exacerbated when she pulled out of the controversial film Boxing Helena, resulting in the studio's winning an $8-million judgment against her. Basinger filed for bankruptcy http://www.variety.com/article/VR107245.html?categoryid=18&cs=1&query=basinger+bankruptcy and appealed the jury's decision to a higher court, which sided with her. She and the studio settled for a lesser amount.[http://www2.jsonline.com/letsgo/movies/0921basinger.stm For Kim Basinger, the "fire ball" is out – and Veronica Lake is in]. Milwaukee Journal Sentinel. 20 September 1997. In 1990, she met her second husband, Alec Baldwin, when they played lovers in The Marrying Man. They married on 19 August 1993 and appeared in the remake of The Getaway (1994). They played themselves in a 1998 episode of The Simpsons (which includes Ron Howard), in which Basinger corrects Homer Simpson on the pronunciation of her last name and polishes her Oscar statuette. Basinger and Baldwin have a daughter, Ireland Eliesse "Addie" Baldwin (born 23 October 1995). They filed for divorce in January 2001; it was finalized in February 2002. Since then, the couple have been in a contentious custody battle. Alec Baldwin's book A Promise To Ourselves Alec Baldwin, A Promise to Ourselves St Martin Press, 2008 chronicles the lengths Basinger has gone to deny Baldwin access to their daughter since separation. Activism Basinger is an animal rights supporter. She has posed for anti-fur advertisements by PETA. She has written to fashion designers such as Yohji Yamamoto to ask that they stop using fur. Filmography Television work *''Charlie's Angels'' (1976) (episode: Angels in Chains) *''Dog and Cat'' (1977) (TV) (canceled after six episodes) *''The Ghost of Flight 401'' (1978) (TV) *''Katie: Portrait of a Centerfold'' (1978) (TV) *''From Here to Eternity'' (1979) (miniseries) *''From Here to Eternity'' (1980) (canceled after thirteen episodes) *''Killjoy'' (1981) (TV) *''Sean Connery, an Intimate Portrait'' (1997) (documentary) *''The Simpsons'' (1998: 13.17) – Herself *''The Mermaid Chair'' (2006) (TV) References External links * * * }} Category:1953 births Category:American Methodists Category:People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals Category:Actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:American female models Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:Best Supporting Actress Academy Award winners Category:Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe (film) winners Category:American actors of German descent Category:Living people Category:People from Athens, Georgia Category:American actors of Swedish descent Category:American animal rights advocates ar:كيم باسينجر bs:Kim Basinger bg:Ким Бейсингър ca:Kim Basinger cs:Kim Basinger cy:Kim Basinger da:Kim Basinger de:Kim Basinger et:Kim Basinger es:Kim Basinger eo:Kim Basinger eu:Kim Basinger fa:کیم باسینگر fr:Kim Basinger fy:Kim Basinger ga:Kim Basinger gl:Kim Basinger hr:Kim Basinger id:Kim Basinger it:Kim Basinger he:קים בייסינגר ka:კიმ ბესინგერი la:Kim Basinger lt:Kim Basinger hu:Kim Basinger mk:Ким Бејсингер nl:Kim Basinger ja:キム・ベイシンガー no:Kim Basinger pl:Kim Basinger pt:Kim Basinger ro:Kim Basinger ru:Бейсингер, Ким sk:Kim Basingerová sr:Ким Бејсингер fi:Kim Basinger sv:Kim Basinger th:คิม เบซิงเงอร์ tr:Kim Basinger uk:Кім Бейсінгер vi:Kim Basinger zh:金·貝辛格